Bubbly
by dove1593
Summary: A Sokkla Songfic using the lyrics from 'Bubbly.'


_**Bubbly**_

**A/N: This is my first (and last) songfic. I consider it the product of sheer boredom and writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the lyrics! The lyrics are from the Colbie Calliot song 'Bubby' and the characters are from Avatar.**

* * *

_I've been awake for a while now  
You make me feel like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

She started disappearing from the palace at night. It just seemed more appropriate for the matter. After all, she met the boy in the woods to talk and laugh, and sometimes to just sit with him in silence and hold his hand. Classic fairytale beginning: nations separated by war, a forbidden love kept secret, two kids…worlds apart.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Of course, it was also appropriate that something keep them from being truly happy with each other. The invasion, the supposed end of the war, and maybe even the end of one another. It was thought that if she disappeared from the palace for good, that they wouldn't have to worry about it. But she had her father…and, no, it would just be too complicated. So they set the matter aside and continued to meet in secret.

_The rain is falling on my windowpane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

In time, the invasion drew close and he stopped showing up to meet her in the woods. For a couple nights she cried, knowing full well that she may never see him smile, or laugh, again.

As the day of the eclipse dawned, she took a good, long look at the sun. Her face streamed with tears as she watched the invasion come in from the horizon; he was leading the fleet of ships with the Avatar at his side.

_It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours before the eclipse began. Without her power, she could only fight so many dirty, untrained soldiers at once, and there were definitely a lot more than that number. Cut, injured, bleeding, and exhausted, the girl sank to her knees in front of his sister who fought like mad.

_What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmmmm_

The boy, fighting soldiers himself not far away, saw her fall and dropped his weapon. He sprinted for her and shoved a very confused sister away; wrapping his arms around her, whispering it would be all right. In the middle of the end, he held her tight, giving her reason to hold on through the pain and suffering.

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Amidst the fighting, one duel in particular kept the world from noticing the kids. The battle of pure good and pure evil; the Avatar and the Fire Lord. As fate would have it, karma came around and saved the world from darkness, but it saved her from darkness as well. The boy's sister, after watching the tyrant fall, pushed her brother away from the girl and tended to her every wound as the fighting dwindled to a stop.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Peace was a hard thing to work out between the nations, but with a gentle reminder of two kids making it work, they sorted out right and wrong. Eventually.

She left her home for his (when his sister promised to keep an eye on them for her brother), taking the bitter cold as a welcome, and the hostile looks from his family as hugs and handshakes. If he could love her, they would learn to as well…in time. The two still snuck away at night, wrapped in coats, huddled around a fire for warmth, just being kids.

_And it stats in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

After all, what's a fairytale without a happy ending?

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever, you go  
__  
__Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is totally random. But a bunch of my friends stole the copy I had printed and read it. Then they vowed to beat me with toothpicks if I didn't do anything with it. Three weeks later…here it is.**

**2nd A/N: It's a little obvious, but in case you were wondering…I did write this long before the Day of Black Sun. I think it was the week after The Puppetmaster I wrote this one.**


End file.
